The Seven Stakes of Purgatory
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: The Seven Stakes of Purgatory; Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub, Asmodeus Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: Varies; 13 to 18, technically beyond the concept of time. Classification: Furniture, Conceptual Entities | Higher Order Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Shapeshifting, Space-Time Manipulation (they shattered space time), Energy Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation (The more they experience the sin they embody, the stronger they become) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualised; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (high-godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of easily killing humans, superior to Goats, cut a moving bullet in two, they can cut steel and metal like butter) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (They killed Meta Battler several times whilst "playing" with him) to Hyperverse level (Manifested in the Golden Land and the City of Books) Speed: Supersonic (They can move at the speed of sound, they are faster than a Winchester gun, they can easily react to bullets) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Durability: Wall level | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Unharmed by Bernkastel's attacks). Outerverse level for their fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as they can think and recall their form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy they can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Unknown | Virtually limitless. Range: Several meters | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Varies, although all of the Stakes are somewhat selfish and immature. Lucifer, in particular, is overbearingly arrogant. | Boredom, and the possibility of losing their will; dependent on Battler; Dependent on Ange. Key: Piece Stakes | Higher Layers (Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/City of Books) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1